Through Different Eyes
by PinkShadowedWallflowers
Summary: We all keep secrets. But if there are so many people involved how do you decide whether it's your secret to tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reckless**_

(Meredith POV)

Sometimes I hate knowing. I hate knowing exactly what's going on. Surely the fact that I don't open my mouth and speak makes me the deceiver in my own right? My own personal, twisted, guilt-filled glory of knowing. It's happened before but never like this. Now there's too much at stake; people's lives, sanity, safety, hearts... I watched knowing that Stefan Salvatore was giving his heart away. Even when I didn't know, I knew.

How sick is this? This whole lying, scandalous masquerade? I've lived it my entire life . Sometimes I wished that everyone else knew the way I did. That way I would be free from the guilt of acting as though things are normal. But...now...I'm not too sure. They know as well as I do, the dangers of the world, more than originally perceived. They know how everything is uncertain and how even the slightest reckless decisions might be the last you ever make.

Did this knowledge make a difference? No. But then what did I expect? Elena hates certainty, no matter how much she denies it. And some of us just have so much to give. Tell me, when will it be the time to take of the masks? To finally drive home the truth that nothing is as it seems.

The supernatural ensure that nothing can ever be true or pure. It knows that giving away your heart is the most reckless decision of all.

Love is the most reckless gamble. It bleeds uncertainty...


	2. The Day Mrs Flowers Bought Coffee

_**The Day Mrs Flowers Bought Coffee**_

"How are you, dear?" I looked up from the swirling herbs in my tea.

"Hum?" "I asked how you are, dear."

"Oh. Sorry." Pushing the strongly scented herbal mix away, I turned my attention to Mrs Flowers. In many ways I think we have brought new life to her, but in others I fear she grows only more and more frail. Today, her hair is held back in a practical bun. However some loose hairs have managed to escape and are now causing a fuzzy halo around her face. Her ruffled clothes and flushed cheeks suggest that she has been working outside. "I'm fine."

"You know you can always talk to me about it, dear." Walking towards the table she lifts a basket of herbs, confirming my earlier suspicions.

"But, Mrs Flowers, I just told you I'm alright."

"Wrong, my dear, you told me you were fine and I'm sure that if that were in fact true you would have chosen a more specific orue you would have chosen a more specvific i'f herbs, confirming my earlier suspd are now causing a fuzzy halo around her fac vocabulary to indicate how you were. Now then, do you think Matt would like a herbal tea or coffee?" Despite my bewilderment I'm still surprised. Mrs Flowers never provides coffee. Bonnie has sworn, in that way that she does, that it is the reason it has taken so long to get a lodger.

I'm sure that's not a problem anymore, though, what with Stefan and Elena living here money must definitely not be an issue. Or is it? Aside from the one stash of cash beneath the floorboards...(why floorboards? I'll now forever know exactly where to look for anything Elena tries to hide from me)... I have never seen or heard of Stefan paying for his lodgings at the boarding house.

I assume Mrs Flowers doesn't care either way. Beside's if she's bothered to get to know us so well as to buy coffee she must enjoy our company. I'm still doubtful. "There's nothing wrong with your tea, Mrs Flowers. I'm sure Matt would appreciate some."

"I would appreciate some what?" We turn to see matt stood in the doorway clutching at his arm. I'm certain that his hand covers two neat puncture wounds and I remember that within a few Hours it'll be my turn to provide my services to a recovering Stefan. It is truly horrible what they did to him in the _Shi no Shi, _my people would have put him out of his misery. My people...Despite their cruel methods I still believe that he would find the prison more durable the pain he would suffer if he knew. If he knew what I know...well...if I knew what I know and the situation were to fall on me and Alaric it would not be nearly as painful. I know this because I am cautious. I would never give my heart the way Stefan has...never.

"Ah Matt, there you are. Me and Meredith were just wondering whether you would prefer coffee or tea?" Matt's expression proved his surprise matched my own.

"You...you bought coffee? Real coffee? Wait-coffee from the store?" A small giggle bubbles passed my lips. Mrs Flowers looks suspiciously between us

"Mama and I believe that we are missing out on a slight bit of information. Would that be correct?"

Before we can respond Elena falls in through the door. _God damn her! _I think, _She can make anything look graceful._

"Oh I am sorry." She exclaims "There is a box in the hallway and I just didn't expect it to be there."

"No my dear it is my fault, I'm the one who put it there. Now come sit down and I can plate up this food. Elena, would you like some COFFEE?"

Again I stifle a laugh. The thought of Mrs Flowers in any normal store is just too funny to bear. Let alone the image of Mrs Flowers in a normal store buying coffee.

"Um, no Mrs Flowers I think I'm okay. And you really shouldn't have bothered with the food, I mean we only just ate."

"Oh, of course, dear, I know that. This food is not for you I am going to give it to Matt here to-"

"You want me to take it to his lair don't you?" for a few seconds silence is the only response Matt gets.

"Well, not necessarily...You could just leave it outside the door...He won't eat it anyway."

Once Matt leaves the room and Mrs Flowers is mumbling to herself in the pantry, I turn to Elena. Her hair is gold and shimmering in the high sun-light. Nursing a pot of coffee she's looking far off into the distance to a place i can never go. I wonder how it got to this. Despite how much I love her-after all she is my best friend-she is a completely different Elena to the one I've known all my life and now i just don't know how to be about her. Her clothes are crumpled and unfashionable. Most her clothes, I know are either left in the dark dimension or collecting dust in her old bedroom. How does that make her feel? I know that I wouldn't care about clothes with everything else that is happening, but for a long time all Elena lived for was to wear pretty clothes and try to forget that she's different to other kids at our school. How must it feel to know that everything that meant anything to her is all behind her and she can't go back to that.

_At least she has Stefan. _But I know that she might not even have that if anyone else finds out. If anyone else finds out what I know...

Abruptly her head turns and her bottomless blue eyes meet mine. As if she can read my thoughts-hell what can't she do?-her face crumbles with hurt. And then the screams start.

**What do you think? I've always wondered if Meredith approves of everything her friends do and how she would want to help them.**


End file.
